


I May Love You

by nohrianscumm



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 00:37:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14249286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nohrianscumm/pseuds/nohrianscumm
Summary: Niles fights his impulses.





	I May Love You

**Author's Note:**

> There's several mentions of violence and some light torturey blood & gore images but not enough to warrant a graphic depictions tag  
> its all hypothetical theres no actual nastiness  
> anyway heres a lil character development-y pwp i wrote at ass o'clock in the night  
> have fun be safe  
> edit 6/12/18: took out the line abt the hair bc its really not sexy and this is a porn fic  
> 

Niles despised Subaki the moment they met. He was a porcelain figure of a soldier who sweated pearls and bled garnets and was simply waiting for some cat or toddler or non-specific agent of chaos to bat him off the shelf. Niles wanted to be the one to shatter him.

Subaki was a tightly wrapped bundle of flower scents and insecurities, like the nerve endings at the tip of Niles' fingers that flashed with surprise at the slightest contact with another human's skin.

Niles knew he wanted Subaki almost right away, but he had wanted him in a cruel way. He had wanted purple bruises in the shape of fingerprints all over Subaki's neck and shoulders. He had wanted to leave rivulets of blood trickling down scrapes on his back, and he had wanted to puncture the thin skin of his lips.

Somewhere along the line, however, some vile lever had been pulled that opened up the floodgates, letting the more unsavory thoughts in.

More and more, Niles wanted to stroke his back. He wanted to be gripped in his thin fingers as he firmly kissed his face and neck. He wanted Subaki's spine arched and his head thrown back, screaming out Niles' name in a final, passionate release. He wanted him to look up, hair disheveled, and he wanted him to _smile_.

He hated it.

Finally, Subaki pulled him aside one day, brow furrowed, and told him all he needed to know.

"Niles," he stated firmly, "It's difficult to say this clearly, but I- I find you very attractive. I like you a lot, and I'm a bit, er, more than grateful for our friendship." He lowered his gaze and cursed under his breath.

He wanted to grab Subaki by the collar and purr into his ear, asking how long it took him to practice those words in the mirror and how much he valued his ability to walk tomorrow morning, but he didn't.

"No need to tell me, Subaki," he replied, smiling wryly, "I already knew."

Eleven minutes and a terse nod later, Subaki was completely undressed and kneeling on Niles' bed. The last of Niles' clothes fell to the floor and he pushed Subaki down into the pillows, kissing his lips with every ounce of his energy, licking his teeth and tongue.

 _Destroy him,_ his body told him, _sink your fingernails deep into him and ruin his soft skin._

He planted a soft kiss on his neck, eliciting a quiet moan.

"Do you like that?"

Subaki nodded again.

He kissed more, tracing down his jawline and nibbling his collarbone. Lifting his head, he gazed into Subaki's eyes, pushed his hair up out of his face, and combed his fingers gently over his scalp.

"Please, Niles..."

Wasn't this what he wanted? Subaki pleading before him?

"Please take me."

"Of course," Niles said, and reached for a bottle of oil on his bedside table.

Subaki turned over so that his ass faced up towards him; Niles could strike it; he could grab his hair and yank his head back, bending his neck by force. He wouldn't, though.

Instead, he slathered his dick with oil, made sure he was dripping with the stuff, then poured some on his fingers and slipped them between Subaki's ass cheeks for good measure.

His first push into him was gentle, giving Subaki's hole time to stretch, and each one after brought more pleasure than the last. Their hips became one entity, not fighting against each other, but driving them both further towards the edge.

"There! There, there!" Subaki hissed when he hit the sweet spot inside of him. He pushed up against it, giving pleasure just as he took it.

Niles didn't have time to feel ashamed of how much he loved Subaki, how much each inch of Subaki's skin meant to him pressed up against his own. He was too busy gasping his name, thrusting into him, reveling in his friction.

Subaki came into the bed below him with a long whimper, cum eased from his body by Niles' hand reaching down to fondle his dick.

A few more slow pushes later, Niles finished into him, final cry echoing through the still air of his bedroom. He could keep quiet all right when he was with himself; what restrictions had been lifted in order to allow such outbursts? Niles didn't give a shit.

"Hey," Subaki said weakly, "it pains me to say this, Niles, but I... I may love you."

Niles settled down onto the bed beside him and tucked a piece of hair behind his ear. "Take your time deciding," he teased, "but despite what you might think, there's no harm in loving me. Despite it all, I don't think I could ever hurt something– someone like you."


End file.
